


Uprising

by betterrecieved



Series: Assassin-Verse [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is pure fluff. Warning for spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising

Dan’s awakening heart is desperate to give love, contorts itself like green grass leans inexorably towards the light, and Pana makes it so good, so easy for Dan to give the love; Pana needs so much, so much of Dan, and so much of love that Dan gets to start from scratch:

See.

See Spot.

See Spot run.

"Don’t be embarrassed," Dan whispers into the shell of Pana’s bright-red ear. "Everybody had to learn to read. You’re doing good, baby. So good. You’re so damn good.” He brushes his lips against the swirl, licks that soft earlobe and it’s so good Dan can’t help sucking it into his mouth while Pana moans and melts and

(Pana’s flint-eyed squint is more than a put-on; when Dan takes him to the range Pana misses one hundred percent of the target one hundred percent of the time. 

He’s got an astigmatism in both eyes, he’s shortsighted and longsighted. 

He needs glasses. Thick ones.

"You don’t even know what my dick looks like. You’ve never actually seen my face." Dan can’t stop marveling at how the hell Pana hasn’t gotten himself hit by a bus.

"Leave me alone!" Pana storms into the living room, but Dan doesn’t like this storm and follows him to the sofa, pushes Pana down onto his stomach and pins him there with his body.

"Can’t leave you alone," Dan growls. He thrusts his hard dick up the crack of Pana’s boxer-brief covered ass. "You want me to leave you alone?"

"I hate you," Pana pants into the sofa cushion. "Oh God, fuck me, Dan…"

Dan pulls down Pana’s underwear just enough that he can get to his hole, smacks his cheek hard. Then harder and harder and Dan doesn’t know when it turned into this but he knows Pana better not ever say that again.

"I don’t hate you." Pana clutches at his shoulders, hiccups into his neck. Dan holds him close, rubs circles into his back and secretly hopes Pana says that bad thing again so they can always be like this. "Never hate you."

"You’ll look so cute in glasses," Dan promises.

"I want contacts," Pana pouts.

"Only if you’re a good boy," Dan bends to sink his canines into that pout, shakes that lip a little until Pana smiles.

Dan still makes Pana pick out a couple pairs of back-up frames.

And he’s right: Pana looks so damn cute in his glasses mouthing the words to Dick and Jane.)

Dan makes sure Pana has a lifelong love of reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m keeping their actor names cause Nasir has the only name that fits Modern AU. lol But this is still Nagron disguised as PanDa.
> 
> ETA: This verse is random and this part got added out of order by mistake. This is supposed to take place early in their relationship.


End file.
